North Hudson Regional Fire and Rescue (New Jersey)
History North Hudson serves five municipalities and was formed in 1999 through the amalgamation of the following fire services: *Guttenburg Fire Department *North Bergen Fire Department *Union City Fire Department *Weehawken Fire Department *West New York Fire Department Fire Stations Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. 'Battalion 1' Engine 1 - 917 Paterson Plank Road, North Bergen : Engine 1 - 2012 Pierce Saber (1500/500) (SN#25440-01) Engine 3 / Marine 1 / Marine 2 - 1900 Willow Avenue, Weehawken :Engine 3 ' - 2008 Pierce Impel (1750/500/42' skyboom) (ex- Squad 7) :'Marine 1 - 2014 Metalcraft Marine Firestorm 36 Fire Rescue Boat :Marine 2 - 2011 Boston Whaler 27' 750gpm. Fire Rescue Boat :Marine 3 '- 1994 International Box Truck :'Marine 4 - 1991 Chevrolet Trailblazer Engine 4 / Deputy 1 - 541 29th Street, Union City :Engine 4 ' - 2015 Pierce Saber (1500/500) (SN#28149-02) :'Deputy 1 '''- 2004 Chevrolet Trailblazer Squad 2 / Ladder 1 / Battalion 1 - 1600 New York Avenue, Union City :Squad 2 ' - 2005 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500) :'Ladder 1 ' - 2008 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :'Battalion 1''' - 2013 Ford Explorer 'Battalion 2' Engine 5 / Rescue 3 - 4610 Park Avenue, Weehawken :Engine 5 - 2015 Pierce Saber (1500/500) (SN#28149-01) :Rescue 3 Support Unit - 1994 International 4700 / Industrial Truck Body Squad 1 / Rescue 1 / Rescue 2 / Battalion 2 - 4300 Kennedy Boulevard, Union City :Squad 1 ''' - 2005 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500) :Rescue 1 ' - 2002 Pierce Enforcer Non Walk In Heavy Rescue :'Rescue 2 ' - 2006 Spartan/ Rescue One Non Walk In Heavy Rescue :'Battalion 2 '- 2013 Ford Explorer Squad 7 / Fire Department Headquarters - 11 Port Imperial Boulevard, West New York :'Squad 7 ' - 2018 Pierce Enforcer (1500/300/100' rearmount) (SN#31984) :'Field Comm 1 ' - 2010 International/Pierce :'USAR Shoring Unit ' - 2013 Peterbilt/LDV Tower Ladder 3 - 4911 Broadway, West New York :'Tower Ladder 3 ' - 2015 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/95' midmount) (SN#28282) 'Battalion 3' Engine 9 / Battalion 3 - 6237 Kennedy Boulevard, North Bergen :'Engine 9 ' - 2015 Pierce Saber (1500/500) (SN#28149-03) :'Battalion 3''' - 2016 Ford Explorer Engine 13 - 7507 Hudson Avenue, North Bergen :Engine 13 ' - 2015 Pierce Saber (1500/500) (SN#28149-04) Squad 10 - 6510 Hudson Avenue., West New York : 'Squad 10 ' - 2012 Pierce Saber (1500/500) (SN#25440-02) Ladder 4 - 428 60th Street, West New York : 'Ladder 4 ' - 2018 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#31983) Ladder 5 - 8311 Kennedy Boulevard, North Bergen :'Ladder 5 - 2005 Pierce Dash (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) Safety - 6801 Madison Street, Guttenberg : Safety/Mask Service Unit 1 - 2013 GMC / Cliffside Body air/mask unit Reserve Apparatus : Engine 14 - 1992 HME / Grumman (1050/750) : Engine 15 - 1988 Pierce Arrow (1250/?) (ex-Clark Fire Department) : Engine 16 -''' 2008 Pierce Impel (1500/500) (ex: Engine 5, 3) : '''Engine 18 - 1994 E-One Sentry (1500/500) (ex-Ocean Beach Fire Company No. 3) : Squad 20 - 1993 E-One (1750/500) (ex: Squad 7, 10, 1, Engine 8) : Ladder 2 ''' - 2005 Pierce Dash (-/-/100' tractor drawn aerial) : '''Tower Ladder 6 - 1995 Simon-Duplex/Baker/Saulsbury (1500/250/75' mid-mount) (ex: Secaucus Fire Department : Ladder 7 '''- 2002 Pierce Dash (-/-/100' tractor drawn aerial)(ex:Ladder 4)\ : '''Battalion 4 - 2002 Ford Explorer (ex:Battalion 2) : Battalion 5 - 2002 Ford Explorer (ex: Battalion 1) : Deputy 2 - 2004 Chevrolet Trailblazer (ex: Battalion 3) : Notes Safety 1 moving to Engine 4 Deputy 1 house. On Order : Squad 1 - 2019 Ferrara Retired Apparatus :2002 Pierce Dash (-/-/100' tractor drawn aerial) :1995 Seagrave pumper (1250/500) :1994 Seagrave pumper (?/?/?' boom) :1991 Pierce Dash pumper (1500/?) :1990 Seagrave aerial :1987 Mack MC / Saulsbury heavy rescue (ex: Secaucus Fire Department) :1984 Mack MC pumper (1500/600) (SN#MC686F15-1155) :1980 Seagrave (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) External Links *North Hudson Regional Fire and Rescue *North Hudson Firefighters Association *North Hudson Fire Officers Association Station Map Category:Hudson County Category:New Jersey departments operating Grumman apparatus Category:New Jersey departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:New Jersey departments operating Seagrave apparatus